Don't Leave Me
by HayyMyNameIs
Summary: Loren Is A Badass. Her Father Never Left But Is Joel From The Last Of Us And Her Parents Are Billionaires And Highly Trained Criminals. Her Best Friend Is Drake (The Rapper) She Is Dating Eddie And Is The Most Popular Girl In School. Dose Someone Envy Her? More To Come Please PLEASE Read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi Guys So Heres The First Chapter Um...Enjoy And I Hopes Its Long,R&R.**_

* * *

_Loren's P.O.V_

_Ugh I Am Bored, I Am Sick Of My Stupid "Crew", I Miss Being "Unpopular" It Was Better More,...Chill._

_I Am Loren Tate, A Senior In High School, Basically I Run The School. I Am Most Popular And Kinda,...Well, Badass. My Father (Which Never Left And Is Joel, From The Last Of Us.)Which Are Billionaires But Highly Trained Criminals My Dad Trained Me And My Best Friend Drake (The Rapper). He Is The Most Popular Boy In School. He Is Dating Melissa My Other Best Friend. I Am Dating Eddie Duran. Rockstar Legend. I Was At A Party With Aubrey (Drake) In The Pool On His Back When Mel Pushed Me Off._

* * *

_Loren: What The Hell Melissa I Could've Drowned!_

_Mel: Opps, Sorry But Your Boyfriend Is Over In The Corner Alone And You're On Mine!_

**_She Was Right Eddie Was In The Corner Alone But He Was Okay. And I Love Aubs He Is My BFF But I Have Feelings For Him Too. Actually, Before Him And Mel, And Me And Eddie And Me Went Out, We Were A Couple._**

_Loren: Whatever, I'll Be Back._

**_She Walked Over Too Eddie._**

_Eddie: Hey Wanna Play Chicken?_

_Loren: Yeah, Of Course._

**_Loren Gets On Eddie's Back And They Walk Over To Aubrey And Mel._**

_Loren: Wanna Play Chicken?_

_Aubrey: Of Course At Least Before Everybody Gets Here._

**_Loren Wins 3 Rounds Until The Other Couple Quit._**

_Melissa: Okay, Were Done.__**And Stomps Back In The House.**_

_Aubs: Hey, Lo Can We Talk?_

* * *

**_What Do You Think There Gonna Talk About? Is Melissa Jelly Or Is Something Up? Want More Review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi My Lovely's I Was Really Inspired By That Review And Those Follows. Please R&R Oh, And Sorry For The Short Chapter ^ . ^**

* * *

_Recap~ _

_Aubrey: Can We Talk?_

* * *

**_Aubrey's P.O.V._**

_The Truth Is I Loved Loren More Than Friends. I Wanna Tell Her How I Feel. I Am Starting My Career And I Don't Want To Do It Alone. I Understand I Got Mel But I Don't Love Her. The Only Thing In My Way Is Eddie Why Would She Want A Rapper When She Has A Rockstar._

_Loren: Yeah, Lets Go To My Room._

_Aubrey: Okay_

_They Arrive _

_Loren: Okay, What's Up?_

_Aubrey: OK, Um-_

_Melissa: What's Going On? (Barges In)_

_Loren: (Upset) Omg We Were Just Talking_

_Aubrey: We Will Talk Later Then.( Rolls His Eyes At Melissa)_

* * *

**_SO SORRY I KINDA LOST MY INSPERATION BUT ANY IDEAS PLZZZ LET ME KNOW!_**

**_Let Me Know Your Instagram If You Have One Mines Is Dashawndashia and I Have Kik Review Plzzzzzzzzzzz!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry For The Wait I've Been Busy.**

* * *

_**Loren's P.O.V**_

_I Kinda Laughed As I Watched Aubbs Pace Around Like He Was Crazy. Whatever He Wanted To Talk About, It Was Serious. I'm Actually Kind Of Scared. He Has Been Drifting Away Lately._

_Drake: Ok...I Don't Know How To Tell You This But... Ikindofloveyouandneverstopedandicantgetoveryou._

_Loren: But,...I'm With Eddie Aubrey._

_Yes, I Understand That Big Blob He Spit Out. He Is My BFFLAE ( Best Friend For Life And Ever) I Might Even Know Him Better Than Myself._

_Drake: ( Upset ) Okay Lo, I Understand ( Storms Out) _

_Loren: Drake!_

_I Chase After Him And He Goes Into His Room. Yes, He Has His Own Room He Stays Here Pretty Often. I Can Here Him Crying And, I Cry Too. I Love Him Too, And I Feel The Same Way But Nothings Is The Same. We Are Dating Now. I Really Like Eddie And When We Get Off Of Break I'm Totally Being A Nerd And I Liked Being A Smartass Instead Of A Badass. Anyways I Walked Into Drakes Room._

_Aubrey: What?_

_( P.s What Do You Want Me To Call Him Drake Or Aubrey? )_

_Loren: ( He Could See Me Crying Too ) I'm Not Done Talking To You Aubrey, I'm Upset Too, I Hate To See You Cry So Stop. And I Never Stopped Loving You Either. You Think I Got Over You? But, I'm Happy And I Love Eddie Look I Don't Want To Mess Things Up Between Us I Just, I Don't Know..._

* * *

**_Aubrey's P.O.V_**

_Aubrey: Look, I Love Mel But I Don't Want Her Its All You, Your My Inspiration, She's Not._

_And I Knda Yelled But I Was Pissed Right Now_

_Loren: And I Feel The Same Way But, I Can't... I Just Can't ( Runs Out )_

_I Just Feel Heartbroken, Betrayed, Devastated, And Hurt I Feel Down On My Knees Crying. I Really Love Her But Is It To Late?_

_I Hope In My White Drop Top Bugatti. I Drive Until I And A Very Isolated Spot But At The Time It Was VERY Peaceful Until, I Heard A Soft Cry That's When I Realized Where I Was This Was OUR Spot. All I Could Think Was... Shit!_

* * *

**_Melissa's P.O.V_**

_OMG! I Totally Feel Like Loren Is Trying To Steal Drake Away, But I Kind Of Like Ian. Eddies Bff. He's Super Cute And... Uhhh His Voice! Uh, Its To Die For I Love It! I Sometimes Day Dream About, Him... Or Well Us. He Told Me He Likes Me But I Cant Do That To Drake, At Least Not While He Is Starting His Career._

* * *

**_Eddie's P.O.V_**

_I Woke Up Not Knowing Where I Was. As I Looked Around I Saw All Pink EVERYTHING! And As I Looked Next, To Me I Already Knew I Was Cursed If Loren Ever Found Out! I Knew , I Was Mad But Really Eddie This Mad? Damn, I'm Pissed At Myself, I Don't Even Want To Know How She Feels. I Hope Drake Doesn't Find Out Either He Will Beat The Crap Out Of Me! How Can I Her Enemy? Man, I'm Screwed._

* * *

**_Lol, How About It Guys I Hope It Was Long. I've Been Really Busy With Testing And Stuff. But I Went On A Field Trip And Totally Got Inspired Because, A Drake Commercial Came On! But Anywho's I'm So Not Done I'm Starting A New Story But It Will Have Cursing In It So Rated M. Review._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Guys It's My Birthday So Imma Update Later Sorry**_


	5. Srry Again

New Chapter Tomorrow Guys I Promise. My Computer Just Messed My Up I Was Half Page And It Deleted All My Writing And I'm Pissed So... But Yeah I Promise New Chapter Plus A/N.


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG Hayyo Guys! So So Very Sorry! I'm Gonna Try To Make This As Long As Possible! A/N Coming Soon Too! Only If You Want To Know What Some Ideas Are I'm Giving S/O And Just A Little About My Life! Lol , Anywhos Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Aubrey's P.O.V**

_Loren: Look Aubs I Know You're Mad But Please. I Need You As Much As You Need Me. I Love Eddie, But I Love You More. I've Known You Longer And Loved You Longer, I Was And Still Am YOURS. I Don't Care About Anyone Else But You. (Walks Over To Aubrey And Hugs Him. Also, Note They Are Both Still Crying.) (Looks Him In The Eyes While Still Hugging Him.) I Love You!_

_I Look Down At This Women Holding Me In Her Arms. Man Do I Love Her. I Love You Too I Think And Just As I Was About To Reply Our Phone Beeps. She Pulls Hers Out First And Tells Me To Wait. Just As I Was About To Ask She Starts Reading It Aloud. __**"**_**Rockstar Eddie Duran Spotted Coming Out Of Former Model Chloe Carters Mansion**.**He Was Shirtless And Seemed To Be Rushing, Is This The End Of Leddie?** **" **_She Stops Reading But Doesn't Seem Upset. I Wonder Why? Her Boyfriend That She "Loves" Just Cheated On Her And She Isn't Even Upset! Well I Am And I Already Had Warned Lover Boy That If He Hurt Her, He Would Regret It. I Got To Go! I Start Rushing But I feel Her Small Hand On My Back. I Turn Around And Look Into Her Eyes. She Seems Fine. She Pecks Me On My Lips And Says "Leave It" And Leaves. I Understand What She Is Going To Do. She Is Going To Wait And See How Long Its Going To Take Before He Owns Up To His Mistake. I Know Where She's Heading My House. I Run Quickly Into My Car But I Jot Down Some Lyrics First. " You A Flower Child, Beautiful Child I'm In Your Zone" Yeah That Is Going On My New Album. Anyway, I Hop Into My Car And Race Home. She Just Want's To Run Over My Feelings Like She Drinking And Driving In An 18 Wheeler And I'd Allow Her__. She Used To Say "You Can be Whoever You Want_, _Even Yourself_" _I Got Some More Lyrics. "But When It Falls Apart, I'm Always Still Down, To Pick A Million Tiny Little_ _Pieces Off The Ground" I Now Have A Whole Song But I Still Need To Get To Loren._

* * *

**Joel's P.O.V**

_I Haven't Spoke To Loren Since Last Week, My Baby Has Grown Up Now. I Want To Tell Her My Plan But I...I Can't She's My Soft Spot. I Know... World Wide Criminal Has A Soft Spot, But I Love Her She Is My Teddy Bear. My Wife Nora Walks Into The Room, She Looks Concerned. Did Something Happen? I Really Hope Not. I'm Actually A Pretty Nice Guy If You Get To Know Me. My Daughter Is Too. Everybody Judges Her Off Of Her Badass Act. But She Only Does That Because... Truth Is She Used To Be Bullied. Until Drake Met Paris. It's A Long Story..._

**_( Flashback )_**

_( The Flashback Is In Loren's P.O.V ) _

_" Hey Babe " I Said As I Sat Down Expecting Aubrey To Be Next To Me But He Wasn't. I Couldn't Find Him Anywhere. At The End of The Day I Waited By His Car Because, He Gave Me A Ride To School. I Saw Him Walk Out The School With Paris. Paris Was One Of Aubrey's Closest Friends. But I'm His Girlfriend So Of Course I'm Going To Get Upset. He Wasn't With Me The Whole Day. I Expected Him To Walk To The Car But No He Stopped And Kissed Her. I Thought I Was His Girlfriend!? Whatever! I Ran Home Asked To Get My Braces Removed And Get Contacts. I Donated All My Clothes To Charity Because, That's The Nice Thing To Do And Went Re-Shopping. I Got A Tomboy Wardrobe But A Sexy Girly Wardrobe At The Sam Time. I Got A Haircut And Wrote A Song To Preform Infront Of The Whole School. _

_**"Pretty Hurts"**_

(Uh huh huh) (Uh huh huh) (Uh huh huh)  
_[Verse 1:]_ Mama said, "You're a pretty girl. What's in your head, it doesn't matter Brush your hair, fix your teeth. What you wear is all that matters."  
_[Pre-Hook:]_ Just another stage, pageant the pain away This time I'm gonna take the crown Without falling down, down, down  
_[Hook:]_ Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see It's the soul that needs the surgery  
(Uh huh huh)  
_[Verse 2:]_ Blonder hair, flat chest TV says, "Bigger is better." South beach, sugar free Vogue says, "Thinner is better."  
_[Pre-Hook:]_ Just another stage, pageant the pain away This time I'm gonna take the crown Without falling down, down, down  
_[Hook:]_ Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts (pretty hurts) Pretty hurts (pretty hurts), we shine the light on whatever's worst We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see It's the soul that needs the surgery  
_[Bridge:]_ Ain't got no doctor or pill that can take the pain away The pain's inside and nobody frees you from your body It's the soul, it's the soul that needs surgery It's my soul that needs surgery Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far Then you break when the fake facade leaves you in the dark You left with shattered mirrors and the shards of a beautiful past  
_[Hook:]_ Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst (pretty hurts) Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see It's the soul that needs the surgery  
_[Outro:]_ When you're alone all by yourself (pretty hurts, pretty hurts) And you're lying in your bed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts) Reflection stares right into you (pretty hurts, pretty hurts) Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
You stripped away the masquerade (pretty hurts, pretty hurts) The illusion has been shed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts) Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts) Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)  
Yes Uh huh huh

**_( Pretty Hurts By Beyoncé) _**

___I Went To School The Next Day Looking Brand New But Not Acting Brand New. Paris Dropped Out Of School Later That Year. She Had Gotten Preggo By One Of My Close Friends But He's Cool. I Just Wish They Knew Why I Really Changed What Really Happened But Not Even Aubrey Knows. He Didn't Think I Was There That Day. I Look Better I Won't Change My Look. And I Didn't Change The People Around Me Did. So Really I'm Not Badass I'm Same Ole, Same Ole. And If I Get Into Trouble For Hitting It's Called Self Defense I Learned It For A Reason. My Dad Says I'm Making Him Proud, So Is My Mom And Aubrey. Even Sandi And Denis ( Drakes Parents) Said That. But Did I Change? I Hope Not._

* * *

**___Loren's P.O.V_**

___Am I Not Better Than Chloe? Is She Better? More Pretty? Well I Wrote A Song_

___**"If I Were A Boy"**_

_[Verse]_ If I were a boy Even just for a day I'd roll outta bed in the morning And throw on what I wanted and go Drink beer with the guys And chase after girls I'd kick it with who I wanted And I'd never get confronted for it. 'Cause they'd stick up for me.  
_[Chorus]_ If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her 'Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted 'Cause he's taken you for granted And everything you had got destroyed  
_[Verse]_ If I were a boy I would turn off my phone Tell everyone it's broken So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone I'd put myself first And make the rules as I go 'Cause I know that she'd be faithful Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)  
_[Chorus]_ If I were a boy I think I could understand How it feels to love a girl I swear I'd be a better man. I'd listen to her 'Cause I know how it hurts When you lose the one you wanted (wanted) 'Cause he's taken you for granted (granted) And everything you had got destroyed  
_[Bridge]_ It's a little too late for you to come back Say it's just a mistake Think I'd forgive you like that If you thought I would wait for you You thought wrong  
_[Chorus 2]_ But you're just a boy You don't understand Yeah, you don't understand, oh How it feels to love a girl someday You wish you were a better man You don't listen to her You don't care how it hurts Until you lose the one you wanted 'Cause you've taken her for granted And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

(_ If I Were A Boy~ Beyoncé )_

___That Song Is For Aubrey And Eddie It's Just Like They Don't Understand Me But Whatever. We Go Back To School Next Week I Think I'm Gonna Really Relax. Gotta Call My BFFLAE Gabby..._

* * *

**_Aubrey's P.O.V_**

_I Finally Get Home And Rush Up The Stairs There She Is. She Is Writing In Her Song Book. It's A Whole Album So Far But She Is Adding Songs To Chose Her Finale Ones. After About Five Minutes Of Watching Her I Go To Lay Down With Her Since She Has Already Fell Asleep But, Before That I Change Her Into My OvO White T-Shirt And Put Some Sweatpants On For Myself. I Watch Her A Little More. I Study Her Face, She Looks Sad Now. We Really Need To Talk Tomorrow. But Should I Go Pay Lover Boy A Vist Now Since Lo Is Sleeping?_

* * *

**_Nora's P.O.V_**

_What I'm Reading Shocks Me. Eddie Cheated On My Baby. I Need To Stay Calm For Loren. I Haven't Been The Best Mom But I Need To Start Trying. She's Going To Be 19 Soon And All I Can Do Is Judge Her. My Mother Always Told Me "Being Pretty Is ALL That Matters" But She Lied. Being Yourself And Being Happy Is All That Matters. I Think I Want To Throw A Family Dinner. However, I Want BOTH My Girls There._

_Joel: Are You Okay? What's Going On_

_Nora: (Giving A Weak Smile) I Think Eddie Cheated On Loren. And Before You Do Anything Let's Talk To Her About It And Figure It Out. ( On The Verge Of Tears ) It Seams Like I've Been Judging Them And Solving Problems The Wrong Way. I Never Let Them Live Like They Are Normal. I Feel Ashamed. My Daughters Hate Me. I'm Such A Bad Mother. (Crying Now) I Want To Throw A Family Feast. Make Things Right._

_Joel: Okay, Honey (Singing Tone) Whatever You Want, I Will Give It To, But Only...You._

_Nora: ( Laughing ) Okay Joel (Singing Tone) Keep Wooing Me On._

_Joel: Haha, I Remember The Good Ole Times When We Used To Be Singers. Best Years Ever._

_Nora: (Smiling) Yeah, Those Sure Were. Okay... Lets Start Planning._

* * *

**_Katy's P.O.V (She Is Not Dead In This Story)_**

_Just As I Had Finished Lugging Everything Into The House From The Grocery Store Because, Max Was Not Home, My Phone Rings. I Look At The Screen ~_**Edwardo 3**_~ I Answer._

_Eddie: (Running Out Of Breath) Hello...Mom...I...Think..I..Messed...Things Up Between Me And Loren._

_Katy: Okay Hun What Did You Do That Was So Bad? And Where Are You? Do You Need A Ride?_

_Eddie: I Had Sex With CHLOE! I Got Mad So I Got Drunk And... You Know What I Don't Remember. But, I'm Outside Drake's House Now And No I Don't Need A Ride. I Need To Solve Some Things First._

_Katy: Hun, Are You Sure That's A Good Idea? You Know They Are Both Upset And Highly Trained Karate Students. And Don't Forget Her Parents And Sister. Hun Just Come Back Home. _

_Eddie: No Mom I Have To Do This. I Love You I Will See You And Dad Later. -Beep-_

_Great, Just Great. He Hung On Me While Preforming A Basically Suicide Mission. Huh, I Guess My Son Does Really Love This Girl._

* * *

**_Chloe's P.O.V_**

_Omg! He Actually Just Ran Out On Me. I'm So Going To Tell Daddy. Lets See How He Feels When I Burn Him. Unless... We Make A Deal. Oh Yes, Lets Make A Deal._

* * *

**_Okay Guys Lets See What Happens Next. I Am Losing Inspiration So I Will Write Later Or Something. Keep Reviewing! But I Really Want To Know Who Is Your Favorite Music Artist? Do You Know Who Drake Is? Do You Listen To Drake? And Should I Make This A Crossover? Keep The Ideas Flowing. And Also About My Other Story Give It Some Time Guys. It Only Has Two Very Short Chapters. And If Any More Complains About Is It A HH FF I Might Change It. So Let Me Know About How You Feel About That Story Too. XOXO Love You Guys And Sorry For The Long Wait. A/N Coming Soon And Keep R&R. 3_**


	7. Sorry Guys

I'm So Frustrated Guys I Just Wrote A Whole Chapter And...Gone. Just Like That So... I Just Don't Know Right Now. I'm Gonna Play Sims And Read Other FF Stories. KEEP WRITING GUYS! And I Also Need Ideas SO Review Or PM Me!


	8. Chapter 6

_**Aubrey's P.O.V **_

_Okay...I'm Frustrated. I Didn't Go To Eddie's House Because, I Didn't Want Loren To Wake Up All Alone And Think I Didn't Come Find Her. Then The Door Bell Rung. I Had My __Beats By Dre On Testing Out Some New Beats For My New Album So I Wasn't Really Paying Attention When I Opened The Door._

_Aubrey: What The Hell Are __**You **__Doing Here!_

_Man: I Want To Make Things Right!_

_Aubrey: Hell No! Things Will Never Be Right._

_Man: Why Aubrey? I'm Trying To Fix Things._

_Aubrey:__** No You Will Never Fix Things. Now Get Out My House Before I Have To Remove You. **_

_Man: No, Not Until You Talk To Me. I Wanna Fix Things Your Just Making It Harder. I'm Really Trying. Please._

_Aubrey: No.__** Now Get Out.**_

_Man: I Made A Mistake. I Can't Let This Go. I'm Trying To Fix This. Just Give Me A Damn Chance!_

_And That Was It I Couldn't Take It Anymore. I Punched Him Across The Jaw. Then, I Felt Her Hand On My Back. When I Turned Around All I Saw Was Fear. She Has Seen Me Like This But Not Towards-POW!_

* * *

**_(Remember How I Said Loren's BFFLAE Name Was Gabby? Yeah Let's Change That To Winter. Also, Here Is The One And Only Winter Tate You've Been Waiting For... I Think Because, You Guys Need To Review More!)_**

**_Winter's P.O.V _**

_Hello. I'm Winter Bay Tate. I Moved Into My Boyfriend Ashton's House. I Moved Out Because,... Well Because,... You Know What, Lets Just Say I Had To Get Out Of There. But Now I Really Wanna Move Back. It's Not Ashton Or Anything But... I Like Someone Else. And I Really Miss My Family. No Matter How Much A Total Moron My Mom Can Be I Totally Love Her. Right Now I'm Packing My Stuff. I Was Thinking Just Surprise Them, They Wouldn't Mind. So I Already Had My Bags Packed Ready To Go, When Ashton Pulled Me Out My Thoughts._

_Ashton: Hey Bay, You Know You Are Always Welcomed And Don't Need To Go. Matter Of Fact How About You Stay? We Can Always Visit On The Weekends Or Something. Plus, You See Loren Everyday. I Mean She Is Your Twin And You Guys Go To The Same School And All But... Do You Really Have To Go?_

_Winter/Bay: First Of All My Name Is WINTER Not Bay So Stop Calling Me Bay. I Do Really Miss My Family And So What I See My Twin Sister Slash Best Friend For Life And Eternity Almost Everyday That's What We're Supposed To Do. I Know That I'm Always Welcomed Here Too. You Tell Me Every Single Second Of The Day. Second Of All, Just Stop Trying To Fucking Lure Me To Stay! I'm Obviously Not So Stop! And Weekends? Stop Shitting Me! That Is My Family! I Moved Out For You! And Because, My Mom Was Being A Bitch But... We -Pointing Between Her And Ashton- Need A Brake. Oh, And FYI I Don't Really Look Like Loren You Ass!_

_Wow, I'm Surprised I Got All That Out Of My Chest. I Have Been Having Mixed Emotions Lately And He Really Doesn't Help. Okay... Back Home. -Sarcastic- Can't Wait._

* * *

**_Sorry Guys I'm Tired And I Might Quit The Other Story So... Oh, And Please Review. Because, The More Reviews The More Inspiration And The More Inspiration The More Chapters. I Have A lot Of Ideas So Don't Worry. But Do Worry Because My Computer Is Broke And I Might Get A New One. I Can Continue But Only From My Phone Or Just Wait Until Christmas. And I Just Moved So... But Yeah. I Just Wanted To Write Before I Really Felt Like The Screen Might Fall Off. Any Ideas On How To Get My Laptop Fixed? Please Review! Hugs And Kisses. Love You Guys._**


End file.
